


5/5 would never reccommend

by berry_sooffle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Police AU, Reddit inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_sooffle/pseuds/berry_sooffle
Summary: Police Department no.127 received a funny review. Johnny Suh, a certain police officer was certainly not amused at all. Nakamoto Yuta thought the whole thing was "fated," Johnny thought Yuta didn't think at all.





	5/5 would never reccommend

r/funny

u/kim_dons9512 (22.1k points)

This police departments review…

____________________

Link Reddit:[ https://redd.it/jj4evr ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRFpMkmr_JI&list=PL7dHTqoNCR8zwQ4AZFttGi2qd-wpjhP7M&index=2&t=4s)

____________________

u/FullSun0606 (1.2k points)

Police Department’s Response:

_Thank you Jay Jung! We look forward to seeing you again!_

>u/AbsolutelyFullyCapable (270 points)

Jay Jung:

_Of course!_

>>u/Pressuh (152 points)

Please don’t 

____________________

u/takoyaki_yuutaa (129 points)

Why is it not 5-star?

>u/Silly_JeffreyJ (249 points)

Could not get a certain officer’s number so... :\

>>u/PrincessKimUWU (300 points)

Aww that sucks :< Maybe try to get arrested again to see how it goes?

>>>u/Silly_JeffreyJ (451 points)

I will!

>>>>u/Pressuh (542 points)

No you won’t!

>>>>>u/PrincessKimUWU (325 points)

Why do I have a hunch this is _that_ certain police officer?

\---------------------------------------------

“Dude! Our department got a review!” Yuta shoved his phone in Johnny’s face first thing when he saw him scurry miserably into their office.

“We’re a police department, Yuta, what kind of review would we get?” He rolled his eyes at the clear excitement in his frien - colleague’s face.

“See it for yourself Mister Skeptical.”

As the words of the review slowly sank into Johnny’s mind, he thought he got a flimsy hunch of who this reviewer might be.

“It’s the problematic kid.” Johnny sighed, feeling an upcoming headache clouding over his caffeine - deficient head in this unparticular Tuesday morning.

“Who?” Yuta blinked confusedly at him, cupcake frosting smudging on the tip of his nose as he happily munched on the sweet treat.

Pinching the tip of his nose, Johnny sighed for a second time, “You have frosting on your nose, Yuta,” (“Oh, thanks”), as he handed the brunette a tissue, “Last Friday night, remember? The kid who fell asleep on the side road with his engine still on?”

“Ooooh the slightly cute one!” Yuta gasped as he recalled.

“The what?”

“The slightly cute one. I named him that in my head since he’s all dimples and giggles you know? But his friend who came to bail him out was way cuter so I named him slightly cute, his friend is the cute one.”

“Anyway I thought it might be that,” he air-quoted, “slightly cute one, he did ask for my number, said it’s for ‘future emergency,’ which I obviously declined.”

“Would you still give him your number?” Yuta licked off the remaining frosting on his fingers, looking at Johnny in expectation.

“The hell? Of course not! That’s like, violating the work ethnic of police department no.127, Yuta!”

“I mean like, in a different situation? Would you?”

“Still no.”

“Boring ~” 

“Get back to work Nakamoto Yuta!”

Johnny was in the middle of working yet another report to hand over to Chief Moon when he got a notification from his WhatsApp. He glared over only to see Yuta peeking his head up from his computer, raising a thumb up at him.

**yutakoyaki**

dudeeeeeee 

we’re gonna have a new intern

well 

not us

Chief’s

but same same no difference

seen 10:31 am

y u no asking how i know man

cmon ask meeeeeee

Johnny rubbed his face, his scream silenced by his thinning patience.

**me**

Yes Yuta 

Kindly tell me how you knew all this 

Are you done with your report yet? 

If you’re not then STOP DISTURBING ME

**yutakoyaki**

67% done already

I’m gonna make it this time no worriez

e n ways

taeyong told me

the intern would be joining us for lunch

**me**

And?

**yutakoyaki**

and whut

that’s all??

**me**

No name? 

Age?

**yutakoyaki**

oh yeah

Taeyong mentioned it’s a Jung sth

And with that, Johnny was finally able to get back to his miserable report, which he managed to finish just minutes before the deadline.

Johnny recognized those dimples anywhere. Those _stupid_ dimples _._

“Dude,” Yuta elbowed him not so discreetly and whisper-yelled at him, “It’s Slightly Cute!”

“I know.” Johnny replied to gritted teeth, all the while gripping at his homemade sandwich a little bit too tight.

The new intern slash Slightly Cute slash Jung Jaehyun flashed a toothy, all dimples smile from his place next to Chief Moon at the duo and while Yuta cheerfully waved back at him, Johnny managed to force out something akin to a chaotic neutral grimace.

According to Taeyong, Jaehyun was only there for his internship report on crime analysis, which meant, he would be working with the crime reports in the police department in the upcoming 3 months, which meant _working alongside_ Johnny, for 3 months.

“Dude I think this is like, _fated._ ” 

“Shut up Yuta, you don’t think.”

Luckily, it seemed like Jaehyun had to spend the first day learning know how to work through around their department so Johnny had a whole afternoon more to _prepare_ himself.

“It’s okay, I could do this,” he muttered to himself, “just keep it professional, Johnny. You can do this.”

“Hi..”

The quiet greeting got Johnny startled, and he scowled back at the mop of brown hair, all toothy smile and soft dimples, and he’s got his glasses on and oh, Johnny thought he was really doomed.

Opting for a solemn nod instead of a greeting, Johnny hoped for all the best that he wasn’t blushing (he was.)

“I’ll be working a lot with you from now on, Officer Suh, so hopefully we’ll make great partners!” There they were again, those _stupid_ dimples, and his soft voice, and the outstretch hands.

 _Officer Suh_ , he liked the sound of that. Johnny could really get used to this.

Taking the delicate hand into a firm handshake, Johnny nodded back at the new intern, still not a single word exchanged. He’s pretty sure his voice would just crack and embarrass himself further, so no.

With a, yet again, dimpled smile, Jaehyun tilted his head as to excuse himself, leaving Johnny staring dumbfoundedly at his slim figure retreating back to Chief Moon’s office.

He really needed to get used to all of this.

As the clock hit 6, Johnny inched his head to look at the Chief’s office, which showed no signs at anyone in there would be leaving soon, so he decided to head home, not without a quick text for his boyfriend first.

**me**

Heading home now, see you later <3

He received no reply, but that’s alright, the paperwork could always get a bit intense.

Johnny took his time in their cozy kitchen, not forgetting that tonight was his turn of dinner and lunch preparation. They had sandwiches today already, so Johnny was thinking of ---

“Hi..” 

There they were. The dimples.

The new intern slash Slightly Cute slash Jung Jaehyun slash Johnny’s adorable boyfriend, had the audacity to actually look kind of sheepish right now, in their kitchen, with his cheeks a little rosy, probably from the cold outside.

“Sorry for not telling you sooner…,” Jaehyun snuggled up to Johnny’s sturdy back, arms wrapping around his torso as he breathed in the familiar comforting scent of his beloved boyfriend, and also the very hot police officer, but that remained a secret.

“First you fell asleep in your car and I had to cuff you back to my department, now you showed up at my department as the new intern, Jung Jaehyun, you really, really are going to give me a heart attack someday.” Johnny turned back to give his baby a _very_ stern look, but it soon faltered as Jaehyun pouted back at him.

“But I apologized already, and you also took my car as well, I even had to take the bus to work!” He whined, head burying into Johnny’s chest.

“Can you take me to work?” Jaehyun looked up pleadingly at his boyfriend, voice small, and Johnny almost gave in, _almost_.

“No.”

“But we literally work in the same place! Pretty please Johnny?”

“No means no. This is your punishment for driving under influence, Jaehyun.”

“Fine, be it. So when can I get my car back?” The younger finally huffed in defeat, arms crossed as he scoffed back at Johnny.

“If you behave,” Johnny gave him another _stern_ look, “and I mean, really _behave,_ then I’d say a week.”

“Can I please get some rides home? You know how much I hate public transport…” And this time, Johnny finally caved in.

“Fine. But not always, okay? There might be days when either you or I have to stay back to get work done ---”

“I’ll wait for you?”

“We’ll see about that.”

Johnny pretended he didn’t hear the small, excited ‘yay’ from his boyfriend as he tackled him into a sudden hug and ran away to get changed for dinner.

“Hey Jaehyun?” He called to their bedroom.

“Yes Johnny?”

“What would you like for lunch tomorrow?” Some rustling from the bedroom as Jaehyun quickly changed, a few moments of silence later as the younger seemed to ponder over his own options, then finally

“Jjajangmyeon?”

“Gotcha!”

___________________

r/funny

u/kim_dons9512 (22.1k points)

This police departments review…

___________________

**New comments!**

u/Silly_JeffreyJ (2 points)

The police department may get a 4/5, but a certain police officer gets a solid 5/5, would never recommend tbh

>>u/PrincessKimUWU (1 point)

Huh? Y tho?

>>>u/Silly_JeffreyJ (1 point)

Cuz he’s mine and I don’t share >:D

____________________

  
  



End file.
